In his Clothes
by Aethra Caelis
Summary: Curious, Marie sneaks into Allelujah's room while he was away on assignment. "The thought of him filling those clothes in got the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly..."


_Disclaimer: Allelujah Haptism, Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy, Gundam 00 characters and related indicia © Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment._

**In his Clothes  
**_**A Gundam 00 fanfic by Cielo (2008)**_

Allelujah had been assigned on a scouting mission that day, and he should be back within the next hour. There was nothing much for Marie to do in the Ptolemaios. The rare moments of "cease-fire" only required two members manning the bridge, and a Gundam on scout. The other Meisters were resting, Ian & Saji were doing maintenance work on the Gundams, and Sumeragi was drinking in her room.

Marie just had lunch with Feldt and was about to head back to her room when she passed by Allelijah's. She paused in her tracks and stared at the door. She punched in his code and the sliding door opened to welcome her.

She had been in his room before -- on her first day on Ptolemy -- until she was assigned her own. It was only now, however, that she really got to take a good look at it -- _in_ it.

To her left was a surface one can use as a table. It was empty save for a novel -- Allelujah liked reading, mostly books delving on human existence and spirituality, "You should try reading them," he suggested, "they're quite uplifting.".

To her right was a cabinet where his personal belongings were kept -- more books, towels, a few articles of clothing & accessories, "Should we get a chance for a break on Earth, we should shop for some clothes," he had mused. True enough, her borrowed yellow turtleneck and ill-fitting fatigue pants & boots did not offer the optimum comfort. There were also four wine glasses and a slowly dwindling bottle of whiskey. "We'll have a toast when I get back later," he said. Marie looked forward to it.

In front of her was his bed. As she looked at the neat but rumpled sheets, she breathed in and gave in to a sigh and a smile. She sat down on the firm foam mattress and ran her hand on the covers. In a haste to board Arios, Allelujah had left his uniform tossed on the bed -- pants, zip-up shirt and vest, boots discarded on the floor.

The pillows had been used. One lightly retained the trace of his head, the other was against the wall, a bit squashed. She lightly blushed as she tried to imagine his sleeping habits -- a side-sleeper, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Marie reached out to his orange vest and felt the soft fabric -- the type that was specially manufactured for easy maintenance, optimum comfort and durability. She took it in her hands and candidly embraced it, cloth touching her nose. She felt tingly as she inhaled its scent -- detergent, fabric softener, and...

_Him_.

Allelujah. She couldn't pinpoint each and every bit of scent that made him so unique to her sense of scent, but it was _him_. Here, she can relive their kiss after the rain, the trip back in Arios, the numerous embraces and stolen kisses on board the Ptolemaios...

She then held the vest at arm's length, scrutinizing it. The shoulders were broad, and if she wore it...

"... If I wear it..." she whispered to herself, and felt her face go red. The thought of him filling those clothes in got the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly...

"... I am a super soldier, I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts..."

... Allelujah changing out of this uniform and into the Meister pilot suit...

"Argh, Marie, stop it!"

... And yet, she still held the vest in her arms. She sighed to relax and told herself to get up and go back to her own room...

***

Allelujah had finished reporting to Sumeragi. He had wanted to have dinner with Marie, but he was told that she was resting. He went to the shower room to freshen up and changed out of his plug suit. He inwardly cursed as he realized he had left his uniform in his room. He then gingerly trotted down the hall in a bathrobe and a towel draped over his head.

After punching in his room's entry code, the door slid the left to reveal a surprise: Marie asleep -- her head on his pillow, his orange vest draped over her shoulders. Smiling, he looked at her for a moment -- peaceful in her slumber. He lightly brushed a silver strand from her face, his thumb brushing her warm cheek. He wanted to stay there until she woke up, but a cold chill reminded him of his lack of proper garment. Quietly, he gathered the rest of his uniform so as he can change in the locker rooms -- he can retrieve the vest later. Besides, he promised her a toast when he got back.

But for now, he will just watch her sleep.

-- END --

Notes:  
This piece had been inspired by my fanart of the same title, which can be found at my deviantArt page (.com). This is also published in the Supersolders community at Livejournal. ^_^ Hope y'all like! It's quite raw so comments and constructive criticism are most welcome.


End file.
